hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures of Harry- Chapters 4-6 (The training begins!)
Adventures of Harry: Gaia Power Chapter 4- The legend of The Uniter. Harry: (He and Denise are wondering how they were flying on a cloud.) Denise: You ARE Goku right? Ray: No. (His hair looks like Goku's.) I already told you... no, I'm not Goku, despite my hair style! Denise: Well if nothing else your attitude sets you apart from him. Ray: Here. (He hands her a purse.) Denise: Hey, it’s my purse! Ray: While searching for Harry I found that in the wreckage that is your house. Denise: Our poor house was destroyed. I hate aliens! (She sheds exaggerated tears.) Harry: {He’s… flying…} (He is amazed by the fact that Ray is flying through the air.) Ray... How in the world are you doing that? Ray: Doing what? Harry: What you mean "what"? You're flying man! Ray: I'll be explaining it to you later. They fly off into the horizon. Later on that day the 3 of them are in a forest. Harry: (He is sitting on the trunk of a tree that has been knocked over.) This is the Calpillia Region. It's said that wild animals kill people for fun around here. Ray: Yeah, they do. That's what makes this place so great for training. Harry: You train here. Ray: I do. Harry: (He looks around.) Hardcore. Oh right, before I forgot, how were we riding on a cloud? Ray: Nimbus! (The cloud comes from the sky and floats between them.) This is the flying Nimbus; a special cloud that can only hold the pure. Harry: What do you mean by the pure? Ray: I mean the pure of heart. Harry: (He touches the cloud as if to pet it.) So, I’m pure of heart? Ray: You entered an alien spaceship to save your wife simply for love. Yeah, that counts as pure of heart. Denise: That means I am too. Ray: (He closes his eyes and folds his arms.) Not sure how you got on. Denise: Hey! Ray: I want you to use this cloud for transport. Harry: What am I going to say no? heh. Ray: WHEN those aliens come again you will need Nimbus. Harry: When? Ray: This isn’t the first time the earth has been in invaded like this. Harry, long ago there lived great warriors. These warriors protected the Earth from many threats. The group was called the Z-fighters. They were led by Son Goku. Harry: Wait so Goku saved the world?! Ray: Not most people actually know the story of his endeavors. Harry: I know that in one of my DVD’s the world champ Mr. Satan said he had help saving the world. Ray: That man was a fraud. Harry: -_- Doesn’t surprise me. Denise: Sure surprises me. I once saw Mr. Satan pull 2 trucks with just the power of his shoulders. Ray: Yeah, but you just saw me flying. Denise: Yeah, how did you do that any way? Ray: I’ll be getting to that soon. Ray: Harry, while up in space you got into a fight didn't you? Harry: Yeah, it sounds like a crazy story but I rescued Denise from aliens. Denise: (She smiles.) He surely did! Harry: There were a lot of mini aliens up there. I actually thought that they would kill me. Ray: Fighting them got your blood pumping eh? Harry: Yeah actually! Ray: Did anything abnormal happen to you during that event? Harry: (He looks shocked.) Yeah it did. At one point I was actually able to fight against the aliens. For some reason I got this surge of energy. I made a run for it. Ray: (He looks serious.) That's enough beating around the bush. Harry: What? Ray: First... (He looks at Denise.) Go make something for us to eat woman. Denise: (Offended.) What?! Who do you think you are?! Ray: The guy who saved your life. Denise: (She couldn't argue with that fact. She was irritated by this fact.) Okay... but that doesn’t mean I like it. (She walks away pulling a capsule container from her purse.) Ray: (He looks back at Harry.) I'll be frank with you. The last of the Z-fighters legends to float around was the legend of The Uniter. Harry: Go on. Ray: (He nods.) In the legend The Uniter saves the world from a threat from another world. Harry: Okay... If you are implying that I may be The Uniter from this legend, it sounds pretty farfetched. Mind you, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I’d be fighting aliens in space but- Ray: In the legend The Uniter proved himself worthy by fighting aliens. This was said to have happened just months before the other worldly threat came to earth. He became a hero after stopping The Darkest Day. Harry: I just fought aliens… I’m guessing the darkest day is the day the threats made it’s way to earth? Ray: Yes. The one thing that sort of throws this whole thing out of wak is that The Uniter was ironically married to an alien. Harry: That right there! That proves that I have nothing to do with this legend! First of all I'm not married and secondly my girlfriend is a human. Ray: That doesn’t mean that you aren’t The Uniter. Harry: Going up there was the craziest thing I've ever experienced! You said in the legend The Uniter became the savior of the planet right? Ray: Yes. Harry: I'm a normal person and I have no intention of trying to fight of skin hungry aliens! Ray: Right now everything I'm saying to you is going in one ear and out the other because of your connection to society. Your belief that these humans are your brothers is clouding your mind. What if I told you that you are just as much of an alien than the ones you faced? Harry: If you were to say that I'd say that you'd be crazy! Ray: I knew that you would say that. Believe it or not it's true and I'll prove it! Harry: You're crazy bro. Ray: No I'm not. (She stands up.) You are the person spoken of in the legend. Harry: What makes you say that? Ray: (He points at Harry.) One of the more specific facts about The Uniter is that he was… a Saiyan! Chapter end Chapter 5- The tail of the saiyan. Harry: What the hell is a saiyan? Ray: An alien fighting race from the Planet Vegeta, a planet that was destroyed long ago. (Ray tells Harry the story of Goku and Vegeta. He also fills him in on the Z fighters.) Harry: All that does is prove it's not me! I'm a human! Goku, Saiyan! Vegeta, Saiyan. Me...100 % human. (He stands up.) Bro I know that you have always been into superstition but come on- Ray: Harry!! Harry: (He shuts up.) Ray: Does this world really have you so brain washed that you aren't able to notice that you have powers that are beyond human capability?! I mean Harry you have seen things today that you would have an impossible time trying to explain to a normal person. You were attacked by aliens. You went into a spaceship. You flew here on a cloud next to a flying man for god's sake! How is it that you can believe in aliens but not believe that you could be something more than human?! Harry: (He doesn’t know what to say.) Ray: (He folds his arms.) As I said...I'll prove it. (He walks over to Harry.) Harry: (He looks up at Ray.) Ray: (He punches Harry which knocks him out.) Harry: (Out cold on the ground..) Meanwhile Denise has opened a house capsule. Denise: (She is frying some chicken. The chicken is extremely burnt. It turns out she cant cook.) Cook dinner he says! Well I'll cook the best damn dinner they've ever tasted! Then I won't make anything else for them! Treat me like I don’t matter huh?! I show him! Back where the brothers are Harry has been tied to a tree with his back side poking out. Harry: (He slowly wakes up.) What...happened? (His vision is blurry.) Huh? Ray: (He is standing behind Harry.) Harry: (He looks back.) Hey!! (He realizes that he is tied up but his butt poking out.) Harry: Ray what is this?!! O_O Ray: (He starts reaching towards Harry.) Harry: (He panics.) Hold up! What the heck are you doing?!! I don't roll that way bro!! Let me down from here!!! Ray: (He punches Harry in the head.) Don't be so damn perverted!! I am just going to prove you're saiyan! Harry: How?! Ray: (He grabs something that is on the lower part of Harry's back.) Harry: (He feels uncomfortable.) What the?! Ray I don't know about this!! What the heck is that you grabbed?! Ray: Stop your crying!! Harry: Can we just tal- Ray: Rah! (He pulls on the nub sticking from Harry's lower back.) Harry: (There is an outside shot of the entire forest.) Yoooowww!!!!!! (Birds fly away.) Denise: (She is walking back with 2 capsules in her hand.) What was that scream? Harry! (She runs back to the guys location.) Harry are you- (She couldn't even finish her sentence when she saw her boyfriend.) Harry: (He has a brown tail coming from behind him.) Denise: Harry, am I missing something? Harry: (He turns to Denise.) Hey baby girl you remember Goku, the saiyan right? Denise: (She has no idea what a saiyan is but she nods just as confused as she could be.) Harry: (He smiles nervously.) Well now you're going out with Harry the saiyan. Ray: Saiyans are a alien fighting race. Denise: So you're a saiyan? I can't believe this. How did this happen? Ray: The life that you guys lived in the city kept him from realizing or even believing that he could be anything but human. Denise if you remember correctly on your last birthday you stepped outside and a car flipped over and almost landed on you. Harry held his arms up and was holding the entire car over his head for at least 15 seconds. Denise: Now that you mention it, yes I do remember that but how did you see that? Ray: I was watching over him. Denise: Sooo you’re a stalker? Ray: Anyway that was Harry showing his saiyan traits. Harry: (He thinks about it. If Ray is his brother then Ray must be saiyan as well.) Wait I have a question now. Ray: (He folds his arms and turns to Harry.) Yeah? Harry: You said that guy in the legend was saiyan. How do you know it isn't you? Ray: Because the main reason The Uniter kept fighting was because of his wife. I fight for my own reason, and that's to get stronger. That's it. Harry: I... don’t know... Ray: (He walks up to his younger brother.) Harry you don’t have to look at this as destiny or what ever. Maybe being some chosen one isn’t the way you want your story told in future generations but you have to step up and stand up for what’s right. Pretty soon the world will be depending on you. Harry: (He looks up. As he looks up he sees Goku in his brother. This made him feel as though he was asked to save the world by Goku.) Ray: Will you do it? Harry: (He smiles.) Yeah I'll do it! Ray: (He smirks.) Good. Chapter end Chapter 6- The training begins Harry: Now... how the heck were you flying when you saved me and Denise? Ray: That is known as Bukujutsu or lighter than air technique. By focusing my ki below my feet I can levitate. (He starts to levitate.) The higher your ki the higher you float! (He starts flying in the air.) Denise: Wow. You're pretty light for a muscle head. Ray: (He frowns at her.) Harry: That's awesome! I want to learn! Ray: I can teach you. But first you must learn how to use your ki. Harry: Alright teach me! Ray: (He comes back down.) First thing is... (He walks over and gets a gym bag off the ground.) Harry: A bag? You must have been here for a while. Ray: (He goes in the bag and pulls out a green gi. He throws it over to Harry.) Harry: (He catches it.) ???? Ray: Put it on. If you're going to train under me you should at least wear the gi that represents my dojo. Harry: Um...Okay. (A minute later he is wearing green gi with a red shirt underneath. He has a red martial arts belt wrapped around his waist. On his feet are red boots. On his back and on the side of his gi is a symbol. Inside the symbol are the kanji for wind, earth, water, and fire.) Ya know what these clothes look a lot like Goku's. Ray: That's because they are made in the same style and with the same material. Throw a punch at me. Harry: Sure! (He runs over and punches Ray as hard in the face as he can.) Ray: (His face turns.) Denise: (She covered her mouth) Ooo, that had to hurt. Ray: (He looks back at Harry and besides the mark on his face is completely unharmed.) Harry: What? How did you not feel that? Ray: (He smirks.) I've been training for years. I guess your offense isn’t bad for human level strength at least. Now let’s find out about your defense. Harry: How are we going to do th- (Ray hits him in the face sending him flying a couple meters away into the tree that he was wrapped up to earlier.) Denise: Harry!! (She looks at Ray.) Why would you do that?! You could have killed him!! (She runs over to Harry.) Ray: He should have put up his guard. That just tells me that he isn’t ready to fight anyone yet. Harry: (He struggles to sit up. He is bleeding a lot from his forehead.) Egh. (He stands up.) Denise: No honey bunny you shouldn't move yet. Harry: (He has one eye closed.) Ray: There is a way that you could have blocked that, or at the very least you could have lowered the damage taken? Harry: How is that even possible? Ray: Your tail. Harry: My tail? (He looks at his tail while holding a cloth over his wound.) Denise: (She looks at his tail.) Ray: The saiyan tail is what powers them. It is the stem of your energy if you will. Harry: So what can I do with it? Ray: I'll show you. (He picks up a rock that he needs two hands to hold.) Before today how much damage do you think you could have done to this rock if I threw it at you? Harry: (He smiles.) I think the rock would have done more damage to me than vice versa. Ray: I see... (He throws the rock at Harry.) Denise: Look out! Harry: (He holds his fist out and the rock hits it. The rock cracks and falls to the ground.) Ray: See what I mean? Harry: Did I just do that? Ray: Your tail is going to go a long way in helping you. Harry: Wow. Ray: I am going to be teaching you a lot. Starting tonight you start training to become a warrior! Harry: I’m not complaining or anything but… why me though... (He looks down.) Ray: (He looks at Denise.) Because if not you then she... along with everyone else will die. Harry: (He nods looking serious. He stands up. If there's anything that gets him motivated it's his love for Denise.) Ray: Training starts....NOW! (He flies forward.) Harry: (He gets in a fighting stance.) Chapter End Harry: Hey you guys, Harry here! On the next episode of AOH, My training starts and it is extremely painful. Ray: Punch Harder! Harry: Denise you cooked food for us?? Thank you babe! Denise: No problem. Anything for my Honey Bunny. Ray: This isn’t food! I think I’m gonna puke! Look Harry if you are going to become a true fighter you will need to let go of this lovey stuff! Harry: Hey, who's that guy? Grey Hair Teen: Let’s fight! I will learn to control ki before you! Harry: Not if I can help it! Next time on AOH: Harry's saiyan blood. Grey Haired Teen: I'll rock your world!! Category:story Category:Adventured of Harry Category:AOH